Perditio et mors
by rox siniestra
Summary: La Tierra. El planeta habitado por humanos de diferentes rasgos. Pero, aun siendo un planeta habitado por humanos, no eran todos los que vivían en aquel lugar. También la Tierra era habitada por los hijos del ángel, los hijos de la noche, los hijos de la luna, los hijos de Lilith, y los seres mágicos. (No se aceptan más Oc's)


**Madre mía~ He estado tan desaparecida que hasta me da miedo a mi misma. Bueno sé que aun tengo mucho por terminar pero no me resistí~~ Esta idea la tenía en mente desde que me leí Cazadores de Sombras... Y sí, será algo parecido. Se ruega por favor no pensar que es plagio, respeto a Cassandra Clare (aunque mató a mis personajes favoritos en más de un libro). **

**Me ha costado horrores poder decidirme ha hacer esto y de este anime. Vaya Dios si sabrá... Así que, espero que les guste un poco mi pequeño comienzo. Y deseenme suerte para poder seguir.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. **

* * *

**Prólogo**

La Tierra. El planeta habitado por humanos de diferentes rasgos. Pero, aun siendo un planeta habitado por humanos, no eran todos los que vivían en aquel lugar. También la Tierra era habitada por los hijos del ángel, los hijos de la noche, los hijos de la luna, los hijos de Lilith, y los seres mágicos. Estos cuatro últimos durante años han sido acoplados bajo el mismo sinónimo: Subterráneos.

Los hijos del ángel, también conocidos como nefilims, son humanos con sangre de ángel. Más fuertes, más rápidos, más ágiles... que cualquier humano. Ellos se encargan de tener todo controlado por las calles del mundo: evitan que los demonios crucen la barrera entre el Infierno y el mundo humano, o en el caso de que pasen, los aniquilan; respetan a los Subterráneos y mantienen la paz, pero si algún Subterráneo quebranta la Ley, están obligados a llevarlos ante la misma y definir su sentencia.

Para ser un nefilim se debe beber de la sangre de un ángel o ser hijos de un nefilim como mínimo. Al tener sangre dominante, el nefilim aunque tenga hijos con humano o con Subterráneos, siempre su hijo sera un nefilim.

Los hijos de la noche, mejor conocidos como vampiros. Han tenido sus roces con los nefilims, y en más de una ocasión sus clanes han quedado reducidos por las guerras que han tenido. La Ley les ha prohibido beber sangre directamente de los cuerpos humano, de nefilims, o de cualquier otro ser; también se les han prohibido tener siervos humanos, dejando a casi cada vampiro existente en contra de los Acuerdos de la Ley. Aparte de sus roces con los nefilims, tienen un guerra en contra de los hijos de la luna desde tiempos inmemorables. Son uno de los pocos seres inmortales que hay en la Tierra.

Los hijos de la luna, llamados hombres y mujeres lobo. Aunque los Acuerdos de la Ley lo prohíben, ellos aun mantienen su guerra con los hijos de la noche. Se mantienen siempre en manadas, rara vez se han alejado de su manada. No suelen tener problemas con los demás Subterráneos o con los hijos del ángel. Mayormente solo son violentos en su primera luna llena.

La licantropia y el vampirismo son enfermedades que pueden contagiar tanto a Subterráneos, como a nefilims y humanos. También es posible tener alguna de las dos por causas de que alguno de los progenitores la posea.

Los hijos de Lilith, conocidos como brujos. Ellos han estado tanto a favor como en contra de los Acuerdos de la Ley. Suelen usar sus poderes para el bien y para el mal, pero mayormente para beneficio propio. Con la magia que poseen pueden obtener todo lo que desean, pero lo estarían robando. Su magia equivale a la fuerza que posea y el estado en que se encuentre. Son la descendencia de un humano y un demonio. Y en el Submundo se los reconoce por sus "Marcas de Brujo", que varían según el brujo. Al igual que los hijos de la noche, son seres inmortales. Se dice que no hay futuro para alguien que quiera estar su vida al lado de un hijo o hija de Lilith.

Los seres mágicos, es el nombre en conjunto que se le otorga a las diversas criaturas mágicas: los unicornios, los dragones, los nomos, los elfos, etc. Pero de todas las criaturas mágicas, en la cúspide se encuentras las hadas, hijos de ángeles y demonios. Ellos han sacado la belleza de los ángeles, pero la destrucción de los demonios. Las hadas si bien no pueden mentir, han encontrado la forma de no decir la verdad, o en el caso de tener información falsa: decir lo que creen que es la verdad. Se han mantenido alejados de los nelifim y de los demás Subterráneos, haciendo su propia vida.

A diferencia de los nefilim, los Subterráneos tienen solo un cincuenta por ciento de que sus hijos sean lo que son ellos. Por ejemplo: Un hombre lobo y un hada tienen un hijo, y ese hijo tiene un cincuenta por ciento de ser hada y un cincuenta por ciento de ser hombre lobo.

Pero eso ya no iba a importar. Ya les conté la teoría para que sepan un poco más sobre los seres que viven en la Tierra, pero eso no les iba a contar.

La historia que les voy a narrar, esta por comenzar...

* * *

**Acepto todas las hermosas y crueles criticas que quieran darme, incluso sé que me lanzaran tomatazos. Bueno ¿ya dije que necesito Oc's? Bueno los necesito. Por lo que aquí les dejaré la sensual fichita~**

Ficha

Nombre y Apellido:

Apariencia: (En caso de brujo les pondré una "Marca de brujo" y no les diré cual )

Personalidad:

Clase: (El Subterráneo que es o si es nefilim o humano)

Ropa:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Pareja: (Menos Hiroto)

**Eso es todo. Estaré esperando que nadie me mate por este fanfic. **

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**See You~~~**


End file.
